Not Always
by HiPeeps
Summary: Hermoine stumbles in on a conversation she was not meant to hear, causing her to pay dearly for it. I hope that you will enjoy reading my first fanfic in ages. Draco/Hermoine
1. Not Always Chapter 1

A/N: Hey guys and gals!!! This is my first fic in quite a long time, so be patient with me.   
This is a Draco/Hermoine fiction. I hope you guys will like it, and that I may actually get   
to the second chapter!!! I' going to make the next chapters longer, it's just that this is just   
a taste of it, to see if I should continue. I may also change the rating later on. I'll only   
continue it if you want me to. Enough jabbering, lets get started now, shall we?  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Harry Potter, and for the love of my loving Lord,   
I never will! I wouldn't mind owning Draco though ::hyuk hyuk::  
Not Always  
  
"Hermoine!!" Harry called, running up to her, Ron a bit behind him. "What are   
ya up to?"  
  
"I planning on going to the library to study for our test in three weeks, I would recommend you coming with me, but I don't dare waste my breath." She stated cooly. Harry and Ron quickly glanced at each other and looked back at Hermoine. "Thought so, Well I guess I will see you tonight"  
  
"Oh come on 'Mione, you always study, and you will always pass. You have plenty of time to study, and besides it's Saturday." Ron whined putting an arm around her shoulder. Hermoine quickly pulled away and looked back at Ron and Harry.  
  
"Forget about it Ron, you know that she won't change her mind." Harry said, quickly looking at Hermoine and then turning back at Ron.  
  
"Well I will be off to the library, if you change your mind I will be glad to help you out. Save me a seat at supper tonight?" Hermoine stated  
  
"Of course, and remember try not to get too caught up in your studies, or the time may pass you by." Ron said waving lightly. Hermoine snorted and then turned to the library.  
  
"We really should get her out more" Ron stated turning back to Harry who still   
seemed to be fixated on the spot that Hermoine was last. Harry grinned at Ron and the two sixth years head back to their Gryffindor common rooms.  
  
---------  
  
Draco Malfoy sat in his common room, gazing at the letter he had just received from his father, Lucius Malfoy. He lately had been ignoring some of the letter sent by his father, but knew if he kept it up, there would be hell to pay.  
  
"So are you going to open it up, or do you want be to pound it?" His rather dull   
bodyguard Crabbe asked.  
  
Malfoy sneered; he was smarter than that. He knew that one more strike would   
lead him to another of his serious beatings.  
  
"No I had better heed my father's wishes if I wish to see seventeen." He stated   
simply, beginning to open up the letter..  
  
Draco,  
I know that you have been ignoring my letters, and I suggest you obey me   
and meet me at the library tonight around your suppertime. If you don't,   
so be it, I will make sure that you won't enjoy any of you vacations this   
year. I will make sure that no one is here so we may have a bit of a... private talk, if you will.  
See you then   
  
Malfoy looked up and grimaced. He was really starting to get pissed off. "Damn the Death Eaters. Damn Voldemort, the woop-idd-dee-doo Dark Lord himself."  
He looked over to his two bodyguards and smirked. "Don't expect me for dinner   
tonight." He got up and began to leave, tucking the letter in his pocket. "Damn it all" He said before he left.  
  
---------  
  
Lucius Malfoy sat alone in his office. He had been awaiting a reply for his son. Just then a small girl came in, she had long white hair and couldn't have been older than five.  
  
"Daddy, Mommy said that Draco sent an owl, and told me to tell you that Draco said that he will meet you." Lucius sneered and replied  
  
"Fine, now pack your things your going on a trip." With that he turned around, leaving the little girl to pack.  
  
"Perfect..." He grinned with that certain Malfoy smirk.  
Ya, well what did you expect. I promise, promise, promise I will make the next one much longer, but it's already late, and I have school tomorrow!!! I hope you will want me to continue this. I will go a little deeper too!! 


	2. Not Always Chapter 2

A/N: Hey guys and gals!!! This is my first fic in quite a long time, so be patient with me.   
This is a Draco/Hermoine fiction. Can you guys believe it? After my extremely long revelating period, I got to the second chapter. It's a good thing too because that revelation is a new character that I OWN!!!   
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Harry Potter, and for the love of my loving Lord,   
I never will! I do own Sissy!!!  
  
Not Always  
  
Hermione made her way into the library, greeting Madame Pince on her way in.  
  
"We have had a request to clear out the library before supper tonight, Miss Granger. I expect you to be out when the time comes." Madame Pince said,  
  
"Yes ma'am." Hermione replied. She went to the back of the library, at her usual seat. "Why would the library need to be vacant during Supper? I am not aware of anything going on. "Oh! Bother!" said Hermoine starting her work on a potion paper.  
"Why! Hello Potty, oh and of course to Weasle." Draco Malfoy taunting his arch foe.  
  
"What the hell do you want you bloody git!" Ron yelled, his face turning red.  
  
"Tsk Tsk Weasley, your mother wouldn't appreciate you language very much, now would she?" Draco teased.  
  
"Speak for yourself Malfoy, your mother, I am sure, ISN'T proud of the failure of the Great Malfoy legacy." Harry said in a somewhat mocking way.  
  
"What the hell are you talking about you Pot Head?" Draco said, his pale complexion turning slightly pink.  
  
"Let me see," Harry said, counting on his fingers "You have yet to beat me in Quidditch," Harry said pulling down one finger. "You can't even accomplish beating our Hermione in academics. Meaning that you are both challenged mentally and physically. And of course your poor use of language." Harry said, Ron stifling a laugh. "And who could forget, your poor use of language, on the subject. Tsk tsk tsk, your mother wouldn't be very proud now, would she?" Harry said, mocking Malfoy. Draco was very angry at this point and was ready to pounce on the two.  
  
"It's too bad you don't have your goons to protect you, do you Malfoy?" Ron said Harry nodded. Malfoy turned to leave, but before he turned around completely he asked   
  
"By the way, where is your precious Granger?"  
  
"None of you concern, Malfoy." Ron said. Malfoy chuckled,   
  
"All Right." Leaving the two standing there.  
Hermione remained in the library, quite alone, for nobody wanted to be in the library on his or her Saturday.  
  
"Miss Granger, time is about up. I hope you can find your way out by yourself." Madame Pince said to Hermione.  
  
"Oh course." Hermione answered. But unaware of Hermione, Lucius entered the library as soon as the librarian left. Hermione began to pack up her books, and orderly put her papers away in their assigned places. When she began to exit the library, she saw a shadowy figure along with a smaller figure. When she got closer to the cloaked figure she let out a brief gasp "Lucius!" Lucius quickly looked around, but soon nodded it off when Draco entered the room.  
  
"Ah! I see you have finally decided to answer to my request of your presence." Lucius said. Draco gave a quick glare but remained quiet. "I demand you show more respect to a superior in his presence, especially as your own blood." Draco just sneered. "You will obey me, boy!" Lucius yelled fiercely. Hermione was appalled at the sight she was seeing.  
  
"What are they doing here?" Hermione asked herself. She looked at the figures in curiosity, also looking quickly at the figure unconscious figure across the room, silently wishing there was more light.  
  
Lucius began to walk around Draco, as if studying him. "You've grown a bit since the last time I saw you."  
  
"Well, I'm sure you would notice a difference, for I haven't seen you in over five months." Draco said, rolling his eyes.  
  
"Damn it boy, are you going to learn manners the easy way, or do I have to enforce it upon you? Lucius yelled.  
  
"I don't know, which one gets me out of here quicker?" Draco smirking.  
  
"I have had enough of you smart replies! Crucio!" Hermione gasped in horror loudly, but due to Lucius' focus on Draco, he was unable to hear her. To Hermione's surprise, Draco didn't look like he was in excruciating pain. He was leaned over slightly, clutching his stomach with a look of suppressed pain on his face.   
  
"It almost looks as if he has been through this numerous times." Hermione whispered to herself from behind the bookshelf.  
  
"I see you have gotten quite use to this punishment." Lucius said in amusement. "Well then, spells are not necessary for your next lesson in manners. With that, Lucius took out a silver dagger with an insignia of a silver snake. "Petrificus Totalus!" Lucius yelled.   
  
Hermione looked with fear. Even though she didn't like the git, he was apart of her life and there was nothing she could do about it. He didn't deserve this, especially from his own father.  
  
"Now boy, time to go to class." Draco, for the first time in her life saw something pass the cold gray eyes of her adversary; she saw bravery and strength. But what was worth, beneath all of that, she could see his fear. Lucius began to cut through his son's petrified skin with the knife. Slowly cutting his arms and chest through his clothes. Hermione couldn't watch as Lucius attacked, feeling with passion, the urge to help her fellow student. Draco couldn't do anything but just bear the pain piercing through his skin. "I have an order for you boy," Lucius said, slowly ceasing his attack, the spell wearing off.  
  
"What is it?" Draco asked, wincing with pain. Lucius stood up and walked over to the far corner of the room. Hermione watched on and looked over at Draco. Blood was all over his arms and chest. She could see through, where blood was still thin, scars made from previous attacks. Lucius picked up the unconscious figure and dropped the being in front of Draco.  
  
"Sissy!" Draco screamed. He looked up angrily at Lucius and spoke with a soft, low voice. "What the hell have you done with her!"  
  
"Nothing to harm her, boy." Lucius said. Draco embraced the small child with all the strength he could muster. "I want you to look after this worthless trash. Do anything you like, I have no use for it."  
  
"It's a her." Draco said soft.  
  
"What did you just say?" Lucius said, turning around slowly.  
  
"You heard me you bastard!" Draco yelled. Lucius snorted.  
  
"I don't care what it is Draco, you will do as I say and get it out of my site. Draco held the child as tightly as he could and look down at her lovingly. Lucius once again walked toward Draco and his youth in his arms. "I expect you to get rid of this garbage you call a sister and meet me here again next week for our appointment for your union with the Death Eaters." Draco looked up angrily and set the child to the side.  
  
"You Bastard!" Draco said charging at Lucius. Lucius quickly moved out of the way and pointed the wand at the child.  
  
"Make another move, and your precious sister will die a most painful death." This caused Draco to stop dead in his tracks. This was just too much for Hermione. She was already shaking with fear at the sight. She never knew such horror had gone on in this school. The admiration she felt for Draco was unbelievable to her. She would never have believed that such a bastard could care so much for another human being. She knew that Harry and Ron were probably looking for her. She prayed to God that they wouldn't come to the library. She couldn't see another one of her classmates hurt and bear it. Luckily the door was locked. Lucius quickly pointed his wand at Draco again. "Cru..." Lucius began to yell, but before Hermione could control herself, she ran strait in front of Draco, pushing him out of the way...  
TBC  
Oh my lovingly Lord. Never in my life have I written such a long fanfiction. I am amazed at how much I wrote in such a font. Well I hope you liked. I have already thought of a sequel. I can't wait to see your reviews. 


	3. The Terror Begins

A/N: Hey guys and gals!!! This is my first fic in quite a long time, so be patient with me.   
This is a Draco/Hermoine fiction. Hey guys, sorry it took so long to update. I got into three new fads: Inu-yasha, Yu-Gi-Oh, and Kingdom Hearts. Along with the three new shows/games, I got three new hunks, Riku, Seto Kaiba, and Ryou Bakura. Well hahahahaha I am back, I just recently discovered quite a few new couples as well. Well I am watching the Scarlet Letter. I had to read the book for school and while eating my cupcake I saw it was coming on so I said "I guess I will write my story and watch the movie at the same time. Well on with the story...  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, but is anxiously anticipating the arrival of the fifth book due June 21!!!  
  
Enjoy!!  
  
---------  
  
"Ron, don't you find it curios that Hermione hasn't come back from the Library yet?" Harry asked Ron while eating in the Dining Hall.  
  
"Probably just got a bit caught up in her work." Ron answered.  
  
"I don't know Ron, something just doesn't feel right. I have a nagging feeling that something just is happening I just don't know what." Harry whispered.  
  
"Bloody Hell! I knew that this macaroni looked suspicious!"  
  
"Ron!" Harry yelled knocking him on the head. This caused Ron to wince and become slightly flushed at Harry's response.  
  
"Geez Harry, I was just joking. You didn't have to hit me on the head so hard!" Ron cried, "If it bothers you that much then we'll go look for Hermione." Harry smirked at this and began to walk out of the Dining Hall.  
  
---------  
  
Draco Malfoy looked up in shock at the girl in front of him. "GRANGER! What the hell are you doing here?" Hermione smiled weakly at him.   
  
"Thought you need my help at the time." Hermione said with a slight wince of pain. Draco, despite all that he had been through in the past ten minutes, had to muse at this.   
  
"Draco! What is the meaning of this?" Needless to say Lucius was quite furious. "You set this up didn't you?" Draco stood up handing the small child over to Hermione.  
  
"Make sure nothing happens to her." Draco told Hermione with a protective glance over her direction.  
  
"Wrong, my boy. You should make sure nothing happens to you." Lucius yelled. "Petrificus Totalus!" Instantly Draco was rendered helpless and fell backward in his paralyzed state. "Now you retched girl, to deal with you." With that he threw Sissy to the side and picked Hermione up by her hair. Hermione's eyes widened in shock and look over at Draco. Though no movement could be seen in Hermione's eyes due to the curse put on him, she could feel his heart wrenching at the site. She knew that she could not be helped.   
  
"W..what are y..ou doing?" Hermione squeaked out in fear.  
  
"Oh, my dear girl, we can't very well allow you tell anyone about this little...meeting between a father and a son, know can we?" Lucius snickered, "So as a safety precaution I will be sure that by the end of this, you will have promised me not to tell anyone." Hermione's eyes widened at his words. Lucius smiled wickedly.  
  
---------  
  
"Harry, I don't think that she is in the dormitories. We've looked it over three times. It's obvious that she just got caught up in the library, so why don't we just go check there really quick. If she isn't there then we can go back to the Dining Hall and check if she is there." Ron said.  
  
"All right, fine. We'll go check at the library."  
  
Harry and Ron quietly left the dormitories and said goodbye to the fat lady with a nod. They walked silently to the library until Ron spoke up.  
  
"Harry, why are you so worried? You know that Hermione can take care of herself if anything has happened to her."  
  
"I know, I know. But I just can't help but feel that something isn't quite right. Maybe it was the macaroni but don't you think by know she would at least realized that she has missed dinner." Harry mused.  
  
"You know Harry, your right. I bet by the time that she realized that she had missed supper she figured she would go to the kitchen and have the house-elves fix her something."  
  
"I highly doubt that, you know how she feels about S.P.E.W. She wouldn't ask them for supper even if she was a starving to death." They both laughed at this comment.  
  
"Even so, I think that she might have gotten something to eat in the kitchen."  
  
"I still want to check the library first." With that they arrived in front of the library door. Harry tried to open the door, but realized that it was locked. They shrugged.  
  
"See Harry, I told you that she wouldn't be here."  
  
They turned to leave but before they got too far they heard a loud screen from inside.  
  
---------  
  
Hermione screamed with pain, as she had once again been caste with Crucio. She had never felt so much pain in her life. (A/N: Like I am going to describe it, it's in the books anyway.) She couldn't understand how Draco could stand so much pain. Including the Crucio, she had been cut with the dagger in several places, not nearly as bad as Draco had been. Draco tried to stand up as his own curse was wearing off. He weakly half-walked half-crawled over to his unconscious sister. He checked over carefully, seeing nothing he looked to see where Hermione was. He heard her scream and crawled over to the other side of the library. He couldn't believe that he even cared about what was happening to Granger. All she was to him was a thorn in his side. But he couldn't help but try to something for him. His father had no right to this to anyone. When he saw Hermione he let out a small gasp of surprise. He looked at her mangled body. She was bleeding from the arms and legs and much from the face. She looked like hell. Lucius was bending over her whispering something in her ear. He had his wand pointed in front of her.  
  
"Leave her alone, Father." Draco sneered at him.  
  
"My dear son, I was simply making sure she didn't speak of this night to anyone. Now if you will, I see that I have made myself clear, Granger?" Hermione looked up at Lucius. He sneered at her. She weakly nodded.  
  
"I won't tell anyone." Hermione said quietly. Lucius snickered.  
  
"I trust you to the same, Draco?" Draco spat at him. Lucius lunged forward at him, thrusting him to the wall by the neck. Draco gagged and grimaced as his father.   
  
"You filthy little worm. You will pay for every thought, ever grimace you have ever dishonored me with. Just not today." He took out his dagger and slowly pierced Draco's chest, scraping down his chest. Draco let out a small whimper. With that Lucius let go of Draco and put his dagger away. With one last look at them both he spat and strode out of site. To his surprise he heard a loud banging on the door.  
  
---------  
  
Well, I am done for today. It took a little longer than expected because I watched A Knight's Tale The Mummy and Cool Runnings. Hahahaha go figure. I finished in the middle of the Knight's tale (at the part where they are at the ball, and Heath is teaching them the dance from Galderland. And that ugly girl is helping him. Well, anywho hope you enjoy. I will do the next chapter next Sunday so be expecting it 


End file.
